Unexpected
by flying-potaattooess
Summary: First fan-fic sorry
1. New

Authors note: This is my first fan-fiction and sorry for any similarities in names and how people look. Also sorry for any OCCness. And sorry for the music choices, it was the songs I was listening to at the time.

Disclaimer: It is disclaimed.

~~~~lol~~~~

Everyone had the day off but Gibbs's team. No one knew why, not even Gibbs. Just then the elevator dinged signaling someone was coming. She looked to be about 21 and she had long auburn colored hair that was in a pony tail and if it caught in the light it looked red. _Like Shannon's. _Gibbs thought. He was thinking a lot about her lately. She was wearing jeans and a loose white shirt. She had a pretty face but right now as she was walking up the stairs to get to the director's office it looked ready for rejection.

"You think she's the one we have to wait for?" Tony asked.

"It's a possibility." McGee said.

"Why would we be waiting for her?" Gibbs said.

"She's her." Ziva said as though it should be perfectly obvious.

"You know her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she would always leave though and come back with a different name."

"She came back with a different name?"

"Yes, but she said wherever she was she was helping put away criminals. She was either a cop or NCIS or whatever she could find but always if the same field."

"Interesting." Everyone murmured as she came back down with director Vance in tow. She also had a cup of coffee in her hand and director Vance never gave anyone coffee so she must be special.

She stopped by the entrance and smiled at Ziva and she smiled back. "So Zee what have you told them about me?" She said as she walked over and sat on the edge of her desk. "Hey, that kinda rhymed."

"Yes it did. I told them about your profession."

"And how I always came back with a different name."She stated "And now you are all wondering why."

"Yes." Everyone said in unison and Cami smiled.

"I was in the witness protection program because while I was in my mother, someone tried to kill her and my sister. They survived without any major problems. My mom didn't even know she was pregnant at the time. Any questions?"

Tony's hand went up and she nodded to him. "What's your real name?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. Any others?"

This time Ziva's hand went up and she got nodded to. "Why are you here?"

"I just got out of witness protection-"

"And she will be joining the team." Vance said.

Everyone looked at him and Tony got a look on his face that said he had ideas about me. That got squashed when I said "And I'm pretty sure that the accident was because of my father, who he is."

"Who is he?" McGee asked.

I had to smile at that and looked at Vance who whispered in my ear "The older guy."

I turned my head at him the guy that was at the next table-my father- and said "First let me tell you guys my name." I said and stood and took a sip of my coffee. "My name is Cami Lana Gibbs."

I got a shocked look from everyone, even Ziva who I thought was impossible to surprise.

"Let me explain."

"Please do." Gibbs said.

"When the guy shot the driver mom saw and told Kelly and the driver didn't hear and they ducked and when they crashed they got out of the car right before it caught on fire. They called the cops and hid behind a tree in case the shooter tried to find them. Then because of who my father is," I waved my free hand to dad "We got put into witness protection. Mom figured out she was pregnant when s-"

"Okay. Now everyone knows." Leon interrupted with a nervous laugh.

Gibbs looked around his desk for something then I remembered mom say dad used to always have black coffee, the same kind as me. I walked over to him and said "here." and gave him my coffee.

"What do you put in it?"

"Coffee." I said and walked back to Ziva's desk and she looked at me then Gibbs and back again.

"Say it."

"Are you sure you related?"

"Yes. Here." I said and took her computer. I went onto the picture converter and put in a picture of dad and mom and put in second child and girl and we got a picture almost exactly like me. I put it on the plasma and got gasps from everyone. They probably thought I was just playing them but it was all true.

"And she will be a part of your team."Leon said again.

Tony got that look again even though he knew who my father is. Leone only told me names but I can tell who they are.

"Okay let me see if I have this right" I said. I walked to the person in front of Ziva and said "Tony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I can guess and Leon told me names. And I know two out of the four people."

"Okay then."

"Cami?" Leon said and I looked at him. "At work its director Vance."

I rolled my eyes and said "Sure." I walked to the next person and smiled. "Thom E. Gemcity?"

He blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "Yes."

"Where's the medical examiner and forensic specialist?"

"They're downstairs and we will meet them in a minute."

"Okay."

"The medical examiner is named Ducky and he can go into long-winded stories. And the forensic specialist is Abby Sciuto. Ducky's real name is Donald Mallard. And his assistant, who you will not meet now, is named Jimmy Palmer. He's somewhere else and I guess it was important. " Ziva said.

"Ducky and Abby sound familiar. I'll figure it out."

Leon and I walked to the elevator and we visited Abby's lab. I walked in to hear Bullet for my Valentine No Control playing and I figured out why she sounded familiar. We met at a concert and hit it off.

"Abby!" I called to her and she turned and looked at me then we were both jumping up and down screeching something along the lines of "ohmigod, I can't believe it it's you!"

"I take it you know each other?"

"Yeah we met at a concert." Abby told him.

"Hey I have to go visit Ducky, I'll come back later."

"'Kay."

Leon and I walked to Ducky's and I figured out why he sounded familiar. I saw him on a cruise. I said "Hi Ducky!"

"Hello Cami. How are you?"

"Just ducky. Did you know that Gibbs is my dad?"

"No I did not know that."

"Well apparently he is."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Hey I'm going back upstairs okay?"

"Alright."

While that was going on down stairs upstairs Gibbs left for coffee a minute after Cami left.

"She's hot." Tony stated.

"Yeah." McGee said and got looks of shock from Tony and Ziva. "What?"

"I didn't think she was your type McGoo."

"Why? She's hot. Even though she is Gibbs's daughter."

"Yes DiNozzo. You will have to be sure that you love her or Gibbs will kill you, not that she couldn't on her own but, he's her father." Ziva said.

"Okay. Should we be worried about her trying to kill us?"

"No but she could. She's better than I am."

"And that's saying something."Tim said as director Vance came up with Cami and Gibbs came back with two coffees.

"Wow." Cami said. "Perfect timing." She said as her cell phone rang. She walked over to the window to answer it. Her body went ridged and she screamed "DOWN!" We all ducked and the window exploded. Cami got the worst of the glass because she was closest. Vance dodged all of it because he was over by Gibbs's desk and Gibbs dove towards the elevator and the rest of the team hid behind their desks. All Cami could do is turn around and try to get to the floor. When she stood it was hunched over and everyone immediately was near her asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine. I only have glass in my back." She said it as if it was no big deal and began to unbutton her shirt. She got the front done but she closed it and took scissors off of Ziva's desk and handed them to McGee. "Cut the back off in a line." She ordered.

McGee did that and she tried to take off her shirt but it snagged on a piece of glass and she hissed in pain. "Cut around the glass." She said and McGee did it and moved the shirt over all the glass and helped her take off her shirt. "Call Ducky." She said but didn't specify so Ziva did. Ducky came up two minutes later with a hysterical Abby in tow.

"Let's check the damage." Ducky said as Cami turned and Abby screeched with her hand over her mouth. "Wow." He said and started working. Nothing was in too far so all he had to do was take out the glass and put on gauze.

"You know, that was one of my favorite shirts." Cami said and stood up to her full height and Tony saw she was wearing a purple plaid bra that she filled nicely. "Speaking of shirts Tim?" She said and he looked at her. "Can I borrow your jacket?"

"Sure" He said and took it off and gave it to her. She put it on and buttoned it all the way up.

"Much better. I'm not being stared at by Tony anymore." She said and Tony blushed slightly and earned a head slap from Gibbs.

"Are you okay?"Abby asked Cami nervously.

"I'm fine Abs. Just a little glass. I'll be good as new soon."She said then got a look then she took out her phone and put up a finger to everyone and dialed a number. When it was answered she said "How did a guy, that shot at me by the way, know where I was today. Only mom, Kelly, you and Leon knew where I was and since I trust them all and I only knew you for a month I say you told someone that I was here." She said and put the phone on speaker.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone anything." Said a guy who sounded slightly like he was lying.

"Liar."Cami said it as though it was a fact not in a mean way at all then she hung up. "I'll be right back." She said and left. Cami went to her car and she heard a faint ticking and then she saw wires on the back of her car and then she ran to the stairs and made it up the first three sets of stairs before it exploded. "That was _my_ _car!_" she yelled and ran up the rest of the steps and when she got upstairs she stalked to Ziva's desk and said "They blew up my _car._"

Ziva knew how much she loved her car so she got up and gave her a hug and Cami started crying. "What happened?" Tony asked.

"Whoever shot her blew up her car." Ziva said and Tony got a look of sympathy on his face and came over to join in on the hugging and Cami moved her head so it was between Ziva and Tony.

"What type of car was it?"

"Lamborghini x5 silver." Cami said trough sobs.

Tony looked stricken and he held on tighter and was murmuring something like "I am _so, so _sorry," into her hair when Gibbs came back from the bathroom. "What's up?"

"They blew up her _car_ Gibbs," Tony answered "a Lamborghini x5."

"Was she hurt?" Cami shook her head in a 'no'. "Where were you going to go?"

"To the guy who mom trusted, and was the same guy who told a guy who has a grudge against me where I would be today."

"Why?"

"So I could _make _him tell the truth."

"Torture?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"How?"

"I have my ways."Cami said and stood up and took a tissue from Ziva's desk. "What am I going to do for a car now?"

"You could use my car. With my supervision of course." Tony said.

"Thanks Tony." Cami said and hugged him. "Let's go." She said and grabbed his hand and tugged him to the elevator. When they were in the elevator she hugged him again "Really Tony, thank you so, so, _so _much. You are the best Tony."

"No problem." He said and they broke apart as the elevator dinged and they walked to Tony's car. He gave her the keys reluctantly and she drove to a hotel and went to the person at the front desk.

"Did the person in room 309 leave?"

"No Cami."

"Thanks." She said and turned to the stairs. "He'll probably be packing." She said as she took a knife from around her ankle and a gun from around her waist that he didn't see before. They went up the stairs and she stopped in from of the door and put her ear to it and smiled. "Hold this." She said to Tony and handed him her knife. The door opened and she had her gun pointed to his head and she said "Monroe, let's talk." And she led him to a chair and she sat down opposite him and just looked at him for about an hour before he cracked.

"Okay I told him where to find you. I told him that you had a Lamborghini x5 that was silver and that you would be at NCIS. He did the rest."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know he called me and said he wanted to give you a surprise."

"Well, I wasn't and I only got mad because he blew up my car."

"Then how'd you get here?"

"Borrowed a friend's car." She said and got up. "In case this wasn't perfectly obvious, you're fired." She said and picked up two suit cases. "DiNozzo, help please." She said and he came in and she gave him the two and she picked up three and they walked out. She walked out to Tony's car and popped the trunk and put in the bags.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Don't know."

"You can stay with me if you want. You know until you find your own place."

"Really Tony?"

"Sure, I mean as long as you don't mind sharing a bed."

"I don't. Thank you Tony." Cami said and hugged him again. And she drove back to NCIS. They went in the elevator together and she hugged him again. "I could kiss you right now. You are the best Tony."

He hugged her back and said "I just thought you would like to stay in a house and not another hotel." And the elevator dinged and they broke apart and Cami bounded to Ziva's desk.

"Ziva I forgot before but here." Cami said and gave Ziva a locket that had a picture of them together. Ziva was so happy, you could tell just by her expression.

"I could kiss you right now. If you weren't a girl I would kiss you. Tim, kiss Cami for me." Tim blushed slightly and got up and kissed Cami on the cheek. Cami rolled her eyes and turned to face Tim. Cami kissed him on the lips for about five seconds and then they broke apart.

"That's how you kiss Tim." Cami said and turned back to Ziva and said "You really like it?" As Tim went back to his seat with a little smile trying to work its way to his face.

"Yes, I love it. I would have DiNozzo kiss you but Tim took care of that. Help me put it on." Cami went behind her and out it on as Gibbs came back from Abby's lab.

"Did I just hear that Tim kissed Cami?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Ziva had him do it because I gave her a present." Cami answered.

"Oh, okay."

The day passed mostly uneventful with Cami hanging around with everyone and dancing with Abby in her lab and DiNozzo watching until they noticed and Cami dragged him in to dance with them and Cami gave Abby a rose pin that she had two of in her bag. _She's just an awesome person_, Tony thought _people can't help but be happy around her. _At the end of the day she hugged everyone and kissed everyone's cheek and Tim pulled her back for a real kiss and Tony and Ziva laughed and Gibbs just looked at him like he was insane. "Bye everyone." Cami called as she and DiNozzo went down to his car. Tony drove and he said "You didn't mind when Tim kissed you so can I take that as you're single?"

"Yes Tony I'm single. But a better question would be are you?"

"At the moment."

"Gasp. DiNozzo is single? Abby told me you have had a lot of girlfriends."

"Yes I have but I currently do not have a girlfriend."

"Interesting." Cami said as they pulled into DiNozzo's driveway. Cami grabbed four bags and put them in his bedroom and she went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge and she closed it and shook her head. "We have to take you food shopping." She called to Tony.

"How about Chinese food tonight then we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sweet and sour chicken with a miso soup please." She answered and she heard a chuckle from his room. She cast a glance at the clock and saw it was 8:27. "I'm going to get in the shower 'kay?"

"Okay." He said and she went into the bedroom and got her shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and her mouthwash. She bounded into the bathroom and Tony could hear the water running. He called the Chinese place and ordered a California roll and sweet and sour chicken with a miso soup. When he walked past the door he heard her singing School's Out by Alice Cooper. The water stopped and he heard her get out so he went into the kitchen because he knew she was naked and he didn't know if he could stop himself. When she was in his room with the door closed he said "I'm getting in the shower now, I already called for food."

"'Kay." She called to him. Cami got out her pajama shorts and her Alice Cooper t-shirt. The doorbell rang and she got the food and paid. She took out the food and sat in a chair crossed legged and heard the bathroom door open and she called out "Food's here."

Tony's head poked out and saw the food and he looked hungry but he ran into his room and pulled on boxers and pants then ran out into the kitchen to eat. They ate in comfortable silence. Then Tony looked at her shirt smiled and ran to his stereo and put in an Alice Copper CD. The first song was I'm Eighteen. Cami smiled got up and danced around the room for a while then she sat back down and finished eating. Then she got up and paused the CD and turned on the TV to watch the show _magnum pi._ "Wanna watch with me?"

"Sure."

After the movie they went to bed and Cami snuggled up to Tony and put an arm around his waist and he put an arm around her shoulders and they fell asleep. Cami woke up first and carefully squirmed out of Tony's grasp and went into the kitchen to make coffee and she made toast, eggs, and bacon. That was pretty much all he had in his fridge. Tony woke up and came into the kitchen sniffing the air and Cami couldn't help but laugh and that made him focus on her and he said "You can cook?"

"Yeah I can."

She put his plate at the table and she grabbed two cups and filled them with coffee. She put milk and two sugars in one of them and left the other black. She put the coffees down and started to eat. When she was done she went into the bedroom and got a black and white striped tank top and a pair of jeans and a black bra. She went into the bathroom to change and she brushed her hair and her teeth. She came out and waited in the living room and then tony came out in a t-shirt and jeans.

"C'mon let's go" Cami said and grabbed his arm. "Want to know what I noticed?"

"Sure."

"Tomorrows kiss Cami day."

"What?"

"On Valentine's Day it's kiss Cami day. You can give or get kisses from Cami. Kelly came up with it."

"Really?" Cami nodded. "Tomorrow's going to be fun." Tony said as they got into the car.

"Why?"

Tony just smiled. Cami rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. She tapped her hand in time to the beat. They got to NCIS and went up the elevator and they got funny looks from everyone because they all knew Tony's reputation. Tony walked to his desk and Cami sat at Ziva's desk until she came in. When Ziva came in she went to McGee's desk. McGee and Gibbs came in at the same time. Gibbs's desk phone rang and he said "grab your gear."

Cami went over to the space that was hers and grabbed her gear and went to the elevator. Tony said "On your six, boss." And Ziva and Tim were in last.

"Where we going?" Cami asked.

"Abandoned warehouses." Gibbs said and she nodded.

When they got there everyone looked away from it but Cami. She walked straight up to him then she jumped back and made a little yelping noise and looked at Tony. He went closer and saw it was the guy at the hotel yesterday. "You had a marine with you?"

"Mom's overprotective. She wanted to make sure I would be okay. God. It was probably the guy that shot at me yesterday that did this."

"Probably. It looks- God I don't know what it looks like."

"Like a psycho path with a knife and way too much time on his hands."

The body had cuts all over and probably a few broken bones. Cami took out her camera and took pictures and then she found a red splotch a few feet away. As she got closer she realized it was a hand print she took pictures of that to. The otherwise empty warehouse had nothing of any use. "Get Ducky." Cami said.

Ducky came about five minutes later and took the body. We took prints from the bloody hand print and then left.

We got a match no problem and since Cami knew the victim we didn't need to get prints but we did any way. We got they guy no problem and after being left alone in a room with Gibbs and Cami for two hours he cracked and said he shot at Cami because his boss told him to and he bombed her car and he killed Monroe. His boss was someone that Cami put away last year.

"That had to be the quickest case we have ever had." Tony said putting his arm around Cami's shoulder.

"Yeah probably is. Now, why is tomorrow going to be fun?" Cami said as they went to Tony's desk.

"Cami." Ziva called.

"Yeah?"

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow is valentine's day and Thursday."

"Do you still do that kiss Cami day thing?"

"Yep."

"What's kiss Cami day?" McGee asked.

"You either get or give kisses to Cami. My sister Kelly came up with it."

"You must be insane." Ziva said.

"Very." Cami said.

Everyone laughed and then Gibbs came up and said bye to everyone and Cami got up to hug him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ziva and McGee left after Gibbs.

"So, why is tomorrow going to be fun?" Cami said as she got her bag.

"You are going to get kissed, a lot." Tony said as he came up behind her.

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so."

Cami laughed and went into the elevator. Tony just shook his head. _Does she not realize_

_her effect on men? Even Tim thinks she's hot. _

"What?" She said.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're oblivious to the effect you have on men. Even McGee thinks you're hot. McGee and I have very different tastes in women and we both think you're hot." His eyes went wide and he said "Please tell me I didn't just say that."

"You did. Is that why you're letting me stay at your place?"

"No. If it was that we would have –"

"No more details please." She said with a laugh.

They got out of the elevator and went to Tony's car. When they got in Tony ordered pizza and took a quick shower. The doorbell rang as Cami was getting in the shower. Tony paid and put it on the table in the kitchen. He called Ziva.

"Hello?"

"Ziva it's Tony."

"What is wrong?"

"I think I might be in love with Cami."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"She's kind of temporarily living with me."

"What? She's living with you? Have you tried to?"

"No. But I don't know what to do Ziva. I am not good with commitment and she's living with me and today I told her she's hot and McGee thinks so too. God when I'm around her I don't even realize I'm saying a thing until it's already out."

"Sounds like little Tony is in love."

"Yes but how do I tell her that without creeping her out?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day. Get her tulips. She likes tulips better. Have a note saying 'I think I may be in love with you.' Give them to her after work. Tell the florist to put them on the doorstep. Go to the place to pay for them."

"Thank you Ziva. I'll go there now. They should still be there."

"Bye Tony."

"Bye Ziva."

Tony walked to the bathroom door and knocked but opened the door and Cami poked her head out.

"Foods on the table I have to go somewhere quick."

"'Kay."

Tony put on normal clothes and drove to the florist and did what Ziva told him to do. When he got back Cami was watching the car show and didn't hear him come in, so he went behind her and said "Boo!"

Cami turned around and punched him reflexively. Then her eyes went wide and she got on the floor next to Tony. "I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

"Ow. I'm fine." He sat up and Cami threw her arms around him.

"Are you sure? I can get an icepack."

"I'm fine." He said with a laugh. Cami helped him stand and helped him on the couch. She leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. _I could get used to this._ Tony thought while Cami was thinking _I think I might be starting to like Tony. He's smart and nice and, well hot._

They ate room temperature pizza together then watched some more TV. By the time they had to go to sleep it was 12:03. When they got into bed Cami lifted her head and kissed Tony's cheek.

"What was that for?"

"It's technically valentine's day. So I gave you a kiss."

"Is that all I get today?"

"No silly."

They went to sleep the same way they did last night. Cami woke up first and smiled. She leaned up and kissed Tony on him lips and it was about two seconds before she got a response. Tony turned and made her on the bed and continued kissing her. They broke apart smiling and Cami said "Morning."  
Tony smiled and kissed her again. "I think you should stop that or we'll be late for work." Cami said with a smile.

"Promise?"

Cami smiled and pushed him off and went to her suitcase and grabbed a red tank top, red jeans, a red bra and red heels. She went into the bathroom to change and waited on the couch. Tony came out in jeans and a red shirt.

"Do you own anything other than tank tops?" Tony teased.

Cami rolled her eyes and they left. She turned on the radio again and when they got into the elevator Tony said "What did the stamp say to the envelope?"

"What?"

"I'm stuck on you."

Cami laughed and said "What do squirrels give for valentine's day?"

"What?"

"Forget-me-nuts."

Tony laughed and they got out of the elevator. "Hey Ziva." Cami called.

"What?"

"Knock knock."

"Who is there?"

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"Olive you."

"I didn't know you went that way." Tim said.

"Do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Who sends thousands of valentine's cards a year signed 'guess who?'" Cami asked.

"Who?" Abby said coming up the stairs.

"A divorce lawyer."

Everyone laughed. Tony sat at his desk and Cami went over to McGee and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pulled her back in a real kiss and he said "That's how you kiss, Cami."

Everyone laughed again. "What did the light bulb say to the switch?" Tony said.

"You turn me on." Cami asked.

Gibbs came up the stairs and said "I had no idea Cami."

Everyone laughed and then the elevator dinged and Florists came up and said "Cami?"

Cami went over and grabbed a blue Delphinium and put it on Ziva's desk. She went over and grabbed a yellow tulip and gave it to Tim. She got purple tulips for Abby and pink roses for Gibbs and red roses for Tony. She also got a lily of the valley for Ducky. She paid them and after they left Ziva got up and hugged her. Tony hugged her after Ziva let go and once Tony let go Tim hugged her. When Tim let go Gibbs hugged her. Then Abby hugged her. Cami laughed and said "I have to get these to Ducky."

She left and Tony followed her. Once they were in the elevator Tony said "Why did the banana go out with the prune?"

"Why?"

"He couldn't get a date."

Cami laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek and then they went to Ducky. Cami hid the flowers behind her back and looked at Ducky and said "Now don't you look dashing Duck."

"Thank you Cami."

"Close your eyes." She said as she walked to Ducky. He complied. First she gave Ducky a kiss on the cheek and then put the flowers in his hands.

"Thank you my dear." Ducky said.

"Welcome Duck. Bye."

"Bye."

Tony and Cami left and when they were in the elevator Cami asked "Why did you follow me?"

"Not sure."

Cami laughed and shook her head._ He is so strange_ Cami thought and Tony thought _she has the best laugh I have heard. And that kiss this morning. Was she serious about us being late for work? I'll have to ask her._ "Cami?"

"Yeah."

"Were you serious about us being late for work if we kept kissing?"

"Yes." She said as the elevator stopped and she went and sat on the corner of Ziva's desk and Tony sat as his desk as a guy came from behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and turned around and then when she saw who is was she lost her smile and jumped off Ziva's desk. "Why are you here?"

"I missed you." The guy said. Cami got a lethal look on her face that matched the saying 'if looks could kill he'd be dead.'

"I have moved, changed my phone number and cut off all contact from you. People usually can take a hint."

"Don't be like tha-" He was cut off by Cami's fist slamming into his face and him falling backwards.

"I will teach you to never hit me girl."The man growled and Ziva took Tony's arm and brought him over to Gibbs's desk.

The man stood up and went to punch her and she caught his wrist and twisted it half way around and he cried out in pain and as he bent she kneed him. He fell down and she said "Gonna fall so easy Marcus?"

Marcus got up and you could tell it hurt him. He lunged at her and she side stepped him and threw up her knee and he twisted over and landed on his back with a thud. Cami pulled out a knife and she sat on him with her knees on his outstretched arms then she put the knife at his throat. "When I get up I suggest you leave because if you do come at me again I will not hesitate to kill you." She said and got off of him. She watched him get into the elevator then she sat back down on Ziva's desk and everyone went back to their desks.

"You still have it Cami."

"Never lost it Ziva."

Ziva shook her head. Tony said "You are better than Ziva."

Cami smiled and said "Yeah, I actually taught her how to aim for the heart or head. Now it just happens."

"Wow."

Cami smiled again at Gibbs's expression. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "What's wrong dad?"

"You just beat the- he came- you-"

"Yes dad. I beat the crap out of a stalker ex-boyfriend."

Leon came down and he saw Gibbs's expression. "What happened?"

"Crazy staler ex got the crap bet out of him."

"And Gibbs looks like that?" He said pointing to him.

Cami laughed and said "Yes."

"Okay." He said and went to the elevator.

"You are awesome." Tim said.

"Yeah I know. What did one snake say to the other?"

"Give me a hug and hiss, honey." Tony said.

"Rather not DiNozzo." Cami said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed. Then Palmer came up and froze when he saw Cami. "Hi. You must be Jimmy. I'm Cami, Gibbs's daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Jimmy asked Gibbs.

"Apparently. First wife didn't actually die."

"First wife?" Cami asked.

"Gibbs likes the redheads." Tony said.

Cami laughed and shook her head and her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi honey. It's mom."

"Hi mom. You have to talk to someone quick." Cami said and got down from her desk and gave Gibbs her phone. Gibbs left to go talk.

"Was that your mom?"

"Yes. Gibbs's first wife, Shannon."

Tony just looked at Cami. Cami saw and went over to him and whispered in his ear "You keep looking at me like that, you will wake up without a limb."

Tony's eyes went wide and he covered himself. Cami smiled, laughed and went to sit on Ziva's desk again. "Why are you here Jimmy bean?" Cami asked with a smile.

"Ducky told me to come meet a Cami."

"Hi."

"Where'd you get 'Jimmy bean' from?"

"Jelly beans."

"Oh. Delicious."

"Yep." Cami said then froze. She looked pass Palmer and her eyes went wide. She pulled Palmer down just as the window exploded. "Ya know, that happens a lot."

Palmer just looked at her with wide eyes. Cami helped him up and asked "No glass?"

"Nope, you're good."

"Yay." Cami said. "Palmer? I think it would be best if you went back downstairs."

He nodded and left. "What happens if you fall in love with a French chef? " Cami asked.

"What?"

"You get all buttered up." Everyone laughed again.

"What do you call an aunt who ran off to get married?" Tony asked.

"Hmm." Cami said "Antelope?"

"How do you know my jokes?"

"I just do." Cami said.

"What did the paper clip say to the magnet?"

"I find you very attractive."

"Cami, I had no idea." Tony said.

Cami just laughed and said "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you, but the roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl is empty and so is your head."

Everyone but Tony laughed, he was trying to look stricken but in the end he laughed. "Or, this one," Cami said. "Kind, intelligent, loving and hot. That describes everything you're not."

"Every time I see your face, I wish I was in outer space." Tony said.

"I see your face when I'm dreaming, that's why I wake up screaming." Cami said with a laugh.

"I love your smile, your face, and your eyes. Damn, I'm good at telling lies!" Tony said walking towards her. Cami got up and said "My feelings for you no words can tell. Except maybe 'go to hell.'"

Gibbs came back and Tony said "Beauty is on the inside, but some may doubt, if it's true, I'd prefer you inside out."

Cami said "My love you take my breath away, what have you stepped in to smell this way?"

Everyone laughed. Tony went back to his desk and Cami went back to sitting on the corner of Ziva's desk.

"That was very entertaining." Ziva said.

Cami just smiled and Gibbs tossed Cami her phone. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Cami kissed everyone on their way out. "C'mon Tony, let's go."

Cami dragged Tony to his car and she was driving, and then the car stalled out. Cami muttered a curse and got out to pop the hood she checked everything out and fixed it. Then they were on their way home and Tony remembered the flowers that were going to be on his door step when they got home. Cami pulled into the drive way and saw the flowers first thing. She pulled out the keys and she picked up the flowers and put them on the kitchen table. She ran in to the room and pulled off her heels. Then she walked out to the kitchen and saw the note in the flowers. It said _Cami, I know we haven't known each other long but will you be my valentine? ~Tony. _Cami put the note down and walked to Tony and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"I can take that as a yes right?"

"Yes Tony." She said and kissed him again. When they pulled apart Cami called for food and ran into the shower quick. She got a t-shirt that was a little too small but she loved. It was a button down shirt with flowers. She also got her pajama shorts. She went out to the living room and lay down on the couch and watched TV. The doorbell rang and Cami got the food and paid. She went to the bathroom door and knocked but cracked to door anyway. She said "Foods here." To Tony who had a towel around his waist. He turned to her in shock. Apparently he didn't hear her knock. Cami herself was finding it hard to stop looking at his abs but looked at his face and he said "'Kay. I'll be there in a sec."

Cami closed the door and went to the kitchen to eat. Tony went into his room and changed into boxers and pajama pants. He walked into the kitchen and saw Cami in a shirt that was a little too small for her and shorts. All he saw was her head when she told him that food was there. He sat across from her and they ate in comfortable silence. When they were done Cami washed the dishes and Tony turned on the TV. Cami came in when she was done and sat in his lap and put her head on his chest. Tony put an arm around her shoulders and they stayed like that for a while. When the show was over Cami kiss Tony again, but this time more passionately. Cami stood up with Tony, their lips still connected and led him to his bedroom and onto his bed. They were still kissing when Tony was unbuttoning her shirt and Cami was sliding down his pants. They were both naked quickly and Tony rolled over so Cami was on the bed and he was hovering over her. Tony entered her fast and she gasped but kissed him more. Tony continued to go in and out faster and faster they both came after a while and they lay down on the bed. _So lucky I'm on the pill._ Cami thought. After awhile they both fell asleep.

Cami woke up first and went into the shower. She went into the bedroom and got a purple tank top, jeans, and a purple bra. Tony woke up while she was changing. "Like what you're seeing Tony?" Cami asked as she turned to face him.

"Very much." He answered.

Cami smiled and went over to kiss him. "C'mon we're gonna be late." She said and left him alone to change. Cami got the car keys and Tony came out wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Cami drove and they got there before anyone. Tony sat at his desk while Cami sat at Tim's desk. Ziva came in after about five minutes. She laughed and said "You let her drive didn't you?"

"Yep. He did. I think he's insane." Cami said with a smile.

"He has to be to let you drive." Ziva said and Gibbs came in and gave Cami a box. She looked at it questioningly. She opened it to find a pair of keys and she looked at her father and he said "I thought you might get tired of driving with DiNozzo. And Shannon told me that you wanted a blue Harley so, I got you one."

Cami's eyes went wide and then she stood up and hugged her dad tightly. The she pecked him on the cheek and ran downstairs to her new motorcycle. It also had a helmet. Cami put it on and put the keys in and turned it on and drove to star bucks. Cami ordered two black coffees and then went back to work. She went up and put the coffee on his desk and smiled when he looked up. Cami went back to sitting on the corner of Ziva's desk and Tim came up.

"Hi Tim. What took you so long?"

"Car broke down."

"Let me go check it out."

"I'll go with you." Tony said and got am eye roll from Cami.

"Where is it?"

"Go down the road and make a left it'll be on the left side."

"Kay. Come on DiNozzo."

Cami had gotten another helmet on her way out in case Ziva or Abby wanted to go for a ride so Tony wore the extra hat and Cami drove. They got there and Cami fixed the battery. It was off a little and one of the plugs was loose. Tony drove Tim's car back. Cami parked next to Tony's car and fixed her hair. When they got in the elevator Cami hugged Tony and he hugged back. Cami went back to sitting on the corner of Ziva's desk and told Tim "Fixed your car. All by myself. Tony drove it back."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The day was slow and Cami was happy she didn't get shot at. Cami drove her motorcycle home, _funny I think of DiNozzo's house as home. Wonder what he'd do if he knew I thought that. _Cami thought. She parked beside DiNozzo's car and went in. She sat on the couch and watched magnum pi. Tony came in after awhile and asked "Are you on the pill?"

"Yeah. You're in the clear Tony."

He sighed in relief and sat next to her and put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. Cami fell asleep on him and Tony carried her to bed and got her into her pajamas and went to bed. Tony woke up first and went to make the coffee. Cami stumbled in and was sniffing the air. She said "Who making the coffee" but it sounded like "whomakindacooffe."

Tony laughed and she tried to walk by she tripped and she said "Owwwie." And she pushed her top half up and she looked for a chair. She gave up and put herself back down. Tony put the coffee under her nose and she went cross eyed looking at it. She slowly sat and took the cup. She drank it all and stood up and asked "Didn't I go to bed in clothes?"

"Yeah."

"You changed me?"

"Yeah."

Cami just laughed and went to change. When she came out she was wearing light blue low rise jeans, a pink shirt that had tinker bell on it and a white leather jacket. She also had a knife around her ankle and her gun at her side. Tony laughed and shook his head.

"What? I'm too old to wear a tinker bell shirt?"

"No you're not. It's just that you're wearing it to work."

Cami shook her head and went to put on her sneakers and Tony went to change. He came out in black pants, black and grey pinstriped shirt and black jacket. Cami shook her head and went outside. She put her helmet on and drove to work. She went up the stairs this morning because she hasn't been exercising much lately. She was still in before Tony so she sat at his desk and put her feet on the edge just as he came out the elevator. He laughed and she got up when he sat he pulled her back and she was on his lap. She looked at him and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged and she turned so they were facing the same way and leaned her head on his shoulder. They heard Ziva come up and she laughed.

"Comfy Cami?"

"Yeah are you?" She said and looked at her.

They just laughed and Cami put her head back on Tony shoulder. Cami's cell rang and she got up to answer. "Cami."

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing but I have been shot at a lot lately. The best one was when they blew up my car though."

"THEY BLEW UP YOUR LAMBHORGHINI?" Kelly yelled.

"Ow that was my ear. And yeah, we got him though."

"You better of gotten him. Are you okay? Of course you are, otherwise we wouldn't be talking. See any cute guys lately?"

"Yeah wanna talk to one?"

"Sure."

Cami handed the phone to Tony and shooed him away. She went to sit on Ziva's desk and Ziva took her hand and took her to a private place.

"Are you and Tony together?"

"Don't know Ziva."

"Have you guys-"

"Valentine's day."

She smiled and hugged her. "I am so happy for you Cami. The last boyfriend you had was crazy."

"I just told you I'm not sure."

"About what?" Tony asked.

"If I'm free tonight. Ziva wants me and Abby to have a girl's night out." Cami lied easily.

She took her phone back and was talked when she tripped. "Ow." She said and got up and got her phone.

"Are you okay?" Tony and Ziva asked.

"Fine, just tripped." She continued talking with her sister and then Kelly had to go so they hung up. Cami took out her I pod and turned it on to hear Butterfly by Jason Mraz. Cami was sitting on Ziva's desk when she saw Gibbs's phone flash signaling he had a call. When he hung up Cami said in sign language 'grab my gear?' and Gibbs nodded. They were in the elevator and Cami's cell rang. She sighed and paused her I pod to answer. "Cami."

"Don't take this case."

"Screw you." She said and hung up.

She got a look from Gibbs and she signed 'guy told me not to take the case.'

Gibbs nodded and he looked forward and then he turned to her and said "what?"

Cami laughed and said "The guy that called, told me not to take this case."

"Why?"

"Don't know, don't care."

He just looked at her and she got out first and she started walking to the car she slipped under it and was down there for about twenty five seconds and came out with a bomb. She handed it to Gibbs and she shooed them away from the car. She went in and started it and when it didn't blow up she revved the engine. She got out and asked "Who's driving?"

When they got to the crime scene the victim was in a navy uniform but his clips were on wrong Cami stood over him and took a picture of that. She took a picture of his face and nametag. She then took pictures surrounding the body. When Ducky came she said "Looks like strangulation. Double check?"

"Sure Cami."

While Ducky was looking at the body Cami noticed a painting was off center so she took it off and she shook her head. There was a safe behind it. She put her ear to it and came out with the numbers _29-15-07._ When she opened it she disabled the bomb. "What is it with this guy and bombs?"

"What?" Tony asked coming closer. She was still wearing her gloves but she told Tony to bag and tag the bomb. She took out the papers and leafed through them and saw a name pop up repeatedly and on the top of all the papers said _marine time_. _Who is Marina Vole?_ She bagged and tagged the papers.

When they got back Cami looked up Marina Vole. She is suspected of killing naval pettey officer Hamilton and they believe she has bombed US military bases in Bagdad. Cami shook her head and went down to visit Ducky. When she got down there she put on a green gown and gloves. She went over to help Ducky. When they were done she took off the gown and gloves and looked at Ducky.

"Nothing yet?"

"Haven't had the body all that long. You know, I should have seen it earlier, you and Gibbs are alike."

Cami laughed and said "Both impatient?"

"Yes."

Cami smiled and went to Abby's lab. She said "Hi Gibbs. I think I figured out why the clips are wrong."

"Not the Gibbs you're thinking Abby. He not a real Navy Officer?"

"Oh, hi Cami. Usually when I find something Gibbs is there. And yeah, he was dressed only as one."

"Prints?"

"On the uniform, no. On the papers yes."

"Search for a Marina Vole. Tell me what you get on her. I'll get you a caf-pow." Cami came back five minutes later with a caf-pow. She went back and told everyone about Marina.

They talked it out and found out her home address. The whole team went and when she was outside she ran. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Cami went after her and everyone but Cami ran out of breath. When they caught up Cami was only slightly out of breath and Marina looked like she hasn't exercised in a while and was going to throw up. Cami's foot on her throat probably wasn't helping. They cuffed her and walked her back to the car. Cami said "I need to work out more."

"What?" Tony asked like she was insane.

"I used to be able to do way more than that in less time."

"So you're telling me you were basically a machine."

"Pretty much."

Tony shook his head and Cami laughed. When they got back Marina was placed in an interrogation room and left alone for an hour. Then Cami went in and it was quiet for another fifteen minutes.

"Why am I here?"

"Why did you run?" Cami asked then sipped her coffee.

"What?"

"You ran I want to know why."

"I want my lawyer."

"You're not being charged. I just want to know why you ran." Cami said and took another sip of her coffee.

"Then why have I been held here?"

"Marine time." Cami said and got a flicker of recognition. "I'll let you think for a bit." She said and left. "She knows something."

"Yeah. But the question is what." Gibbs said and went in.

In the end we had her arrested and figured out the guy who called was actually Marina. She was using a voice changer. Cami drove home and got in the shower. Then when she was getting out she walked into Tony.

"Opps, sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah. Talk to you in a bit." She said and changed into a big t-shirt and her shorts. She walked out into the living room and sat next to Tony. He lifted her up and put her on his lap and they stayed like that until the show was over. Cami kissed him and turned so they were facing each other and then she jumped off him and took his hand and ran into his bedroom. She was already getting undressed and Tony was to. When they were done he picked her up and put her on the bed. He was over her and he kissed her then was massaging her breasts. She was trying to move and then she gave up and turned so Tony was on the bottom. She quickly got on him and she kissed him. Tony was moving up and down inside her as much as was possible being as he was on the bed. Cami pulled him on top again and Tony sucked on her nipples making her groan in pleasure. He went in and out of her as he did. She was writhing beneath him wanting him more. After awhile Cami took control again and after three minutes they both came together. Then they were just lying in bed.

"You do realize that if your dad finds out that were together, he'll kill me."

"No he won't." Cami said turning to face him. "I won't let him."

They fell asleep soon after and Cami woke up first and took a shower. She took out a blue tank top, blue bra and light blue jeans. She changed and made coffee.


	2. Continue?

Let me know if I should post the other chapter or not. :) 


End file.
